Someone to Love ON HOLD
by it is my life. it now or never
Summary: Bella is bullied by Sam and his gang. All is good until everyone starts to avoid her. Surprisingly, her own brother and best friends join in. Bella's dad hates her because she reminds him of mom. Will Bella stay in her own hell or move away?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hi, my name is Isabella Swan. I hate my last name because everybody calls me a bird. My dad says not to worry, they are just jealous because one day I will turn into a swan. My mom walked out on me when I was only 5 years old. I always feel it's because she did not like me but dad said it had nothing to do with me or my brother.

"Belly-oopy," I hear my older twin brother calling me. "Time to get ready for another great, awesome, super day at school," he finished after I got up. "Jacob, is school really that cool?" I yelled at him.

By the way, I also hate school. 1) I hate everyone in the school. The only exceptions are Angela and Jake, my only friends. 2) Sam and his stupid little gang of his so-called "pups" bully me.

Right now, I am only 10.

That's it! Sam likes me! When a boy is mean to a girl, that supposedly means he likes me. So DOES he like me? No, why would he, in fact, anyone, want to fall in love with me? I'm so ugly and I need braces and glasses.

Maybe I can go to England or even Italy. I can ask my dad since he is the CEO of TNT. They are both sunny unlike Forks. I do not understand why no one, except Angela, Jake, and dad like me.

**3 years later…**

That is it! I am moving to England where it is sunny all the time and not rainy. They also have a cool accent there. I can marry rich and then have a kid named William. That will be the life. Then we can tell Jake and dad about tiny William.

That is my plan. Now, I need to ask him if I can move in with aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle. They are not my aunt and uncle by blood, they are just really good friends of dad's.

I hear the limo pulling up into the driveway. Perfect time to ask him.

"Bella, Jake, I'm home for the month," dad says as he walks in the door with baggy luggage. Since dad hasn't been home for a while, maybe I can stay home a little longer just to be with him.

The only ones that know I want to move to England are my best friends, Angela and Emily. I think Emily has a crush on Sam. It's sad because she is leaving Angela and me.

"So," I start to say, "Jake, is something wrong with me? 'Cause no one likes me anymore. Or is Sam just making everyone hate me because he hates me?"

It looked as if Jake wasn't paying any attention to me. I said, "Umm…Jake…," I started slowly and quietly.

"What you do want you little, stupid, no-friends loser?" he replied harshly.

What happened to my older brother? He has never done this before until today. Could Sam be getting inside his head like he with Jake's best friends?

"Never mind…Sam!" Once I said those words, I soon regretted them.

"What did you just call me, Smelly Belly?" Jacob exclaimed madly at me.

"You are acting just like Sam and his cult," I screamed at him. At that moment I felt like I was about to cry. "Why Jake? Where is my brother, my best friend, cause, apparently, he is not here right now!"

I felt bad for what I said to Jacob as I started to run back up to my bedroom. I rushed in, slammed the door and fell on my bed. I just started to bawl my eyes out.

I lay there on my bed, crying to see if the real Jacob will appear to make feel better.

After a half an hour of crying, I realized that Jake was never going to come back.

Where is the real Jake I know? It's like he's vanished from my existence and there is no way to have him return to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the fight I went back downstairs to say hi to dad who was sitting at the table.

"Renée, you-you came back to me, my love," exclaimed dad.

"Dad, it's me, Bella, your daughter," I said sad yet scared.

"I hate you, you little stupid kid! It's your fault she ran away because you had the guts to annoy her so much," he exclaimed at me while he stood up from his chair.

As soon as he said those words to me I ran straight up to my room again to bawl my eyes out. As I passed by Jacob's room, I heard Emily, my best friend, say, "That loser of yours thinks I'm her friend? Pathetic! I feel bad for her. She is soooo **boring!**"

I hear a bunch of other people agreeing by saying, "Yeah!" or "Right On!"

I now know what I need to do. I called the number I knew by heart.

I called Auntie Esme hoping she'd pick up the phone.

"Hello?" the unfamiliar person with a very low voice answered.

"Is this the Cullen residence?" I asked, not knowing who answered.

"Yes, yes it is," the strange voice replied. "Who is this?"

"Um, sir, can you tell either Carlisle or Esme to call Bella back? They'll know who I am. Thank you."

Once I finished the phone call and hung up without saying "Bye," I went to find a couple of suitcases I could use.

All of the sudden it seemed really quite. A few seconds later I hear two things: the phone ringing and "the pack" as they like to call themselves.

Sadly, Jake got to the phone before I did. It was his girlfriend. I was carrying the bags up the stairs as Jake was coming down.

"What's with the suitcases?" he almost sounded sorry.

Without thinking, I said, "No reason."

I hear a voice come in with the wind. "Hello? Bella! It's uncle Carlisle!"

When I heard his name, I dropped everything in my hand and sped down the stairs to greet auntie Esme and uncle Carlisle.

"Our son told us you called," he said patiently. "What's up?"

"Jake and my friends hate me," I answered.

"Now, why on Earth would you think that?" Esme asked calmly.

"He is hanging out with Sam and his cult!" I responded harshly but not harsh enough for them to get mad.

"Bella are you alright?" Esme says as she tries to calm me down. "We know how much he means to you. He doesn't sound like the type of boy to become angry at someone especially his sister."

I told them, "Well think again. Is it alright if I move in with you guys?"

"Yeah it's alright with us," Carlisle answered. "Did your father say yes?" I responded, "Well…umm…no. We kind of got in an argument."

Esme's consideration kicked in. "My poor dear! May I ask about what?"

"Yeah," I said. "He thought I was Renée coming down the stairs and he called me stupid and it was my fault she ran away from him."

As I was saying that sentence my voice was cracking up and after I said that sentence I started to sob.

Esme took me in her arms and replied, "Oh, Bella, you know that's not true."

After a few minutes I started to calm down and relaxed. "I will call you guys back later. Love you both!" When I said that I went up to the two of them and squeezed them in my arms as my specialty hug.

I packed up my suitcases. Now, I just need to ask dad if I can move in with auntie Esme and uncle Carlisle.

"Umm…dad" I stuttered.

"What Bella?" His voice sounded as if he never cared about me.

"I-I'm j-just wondering if I can move with the Cullen's," I said, worried he might say no just to keep me here so he call yell at me.

"Yeah, sure. Do what you want!" he said coldly.

"Thanks dad I love you!" Even thought he was mean to me I still told him I loved him because he is actually letting me do something I've wanted to do. I ran upstairs to call auntie Esme and uncle Carlisle.

"Hello?" the strange voice said.

"Hi, can I speak to Esme?" I asked happily.

"Nope!" the voice replied. "Not until you tell me who you are!"

"My name is Isabella," I said harmlessly.

"Do you have a middle and last name?" he asked.

As calmly as I could, I said, "My name is Isabella Marie Swan. May I speak with Esme, please?"

"Yeah, sure." I hear him say, "Mom! Phone!"

"Hello?" she answered.

I answered excitedly, "He said I can!"

"That's super, sweetie! Do you need a flight book?" she said.

"Yes, please. I'll pay you back when I get there, I promise," I exclaim.

"No sweetie you don't need to do that," she replied. "You are a part of the family, so we'll pay for you. Our treat."

I thanked her as happily as I could then said goodbye.

I hung up the phone and then I needed to say goodbye to Jake.

"Jake?" I asked as I walked into his room.

"Yeah, Belle?" By the time I went to his room, all his friends were gone.

"I am moving in with auntie Esme and uncle Carlisle," I said, sad to leave him alone with dad.

"Ok," he said back to me as if he doesn't have a care left for me in his body.

I remember when we were younger we loved his room. From his bed to his iPod stuff, this was our favorite room.

After I told him I walked into my room where there was a Spongebob Squarepants poster above my bed.

_I'll pack it tomorrow. _I said to myself.

I went to sleep realizing I have a busy day tomorrow.

_Tomorrow will be a new beginning. _I thought.

Then, I drifted asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I got dressed in my second favorite outfit; a ruffled white t-shirt and faded jeans.

Today is the day when I will no longer be bullied by The Pack, Jake or my best friend. They all keep saying they hate me and my dad says it was my fault my mother left. My life sucks.

No more will I be treated unfairly.

After three years I can feel that I will be so happy that I wanna jump over the moon and do what I want to do.

I can trust Esme and Carlisle from the bottom of my heart. I am still uncertain whether or not I can trust their son but all I can do is try. I want to call them and let them know I will be there around nine o'clock saying my flight is at 4 p.m.

"Hello, Bella," Uncle Carlisle said into the phone with the British accent.

I laughed "Hello, Uncle," I tried to say in my best British accent.

"Bella it not nice to make fun of how British people talk," he said chuckling and that I needed to laugh about. Only he could joke about that.

"But, that's not why I called you," I said, getting off topic.

"Then why did you call me my dear Bella?" he questioned.

"Uncle Carlisle, I called to let you know I should be there around nine o'clock." I said.

"In the morning or night?" He laughed.

I said, laughing, "Uncle, if I leave at 4 p.m. when do you think I will be there?" "Okay. I will see you at ten then," he replied.

"Nine, Uncle," I exclaimed.

And you think that after 3 times he would have understood.

Aunt Esme was now on the phone. She said, "Bella, someone will pick you up and bring you home. Okay?"

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure we were all right." I said. "Alright I need to finish packing. I'll see you guys later tonight. Bye."

"Bye," they both said.

After I hung up the phone I went downstairs.

"Dad," I called down. Nobody answered. Great! Now I need to find someone to give me a ride to the airport.

"Bell?" I hear Jake say.

"What?" I said with an attitude.

"Can you just promise me you'll be safe?" he said.

"Uhh, sure?" I replied.

And then dad walked through the front door.

"Bella," he said ,"where are you going ?"

"To England to live with Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle," I replied.

"Why?" he asked as if he didn't have a clue.

"YOU SAID 'I hate you little stupid kid. It was your fault that your mother ran away because you're so ugly!'"

"Bella, sweetie I'm SO SORRY. I didn't mean to say that. You look exactly like her and I couldn't take it anymore," he said to me.

"Well, it's to late now. You made your decision and so have I. Bye."

And like that I was gone in a heartbeat. Into the heart breaking town of Forks, Washington, to the airport.

Gonna be on my way to Europe to be with Auntie and Uncle living a new life, having more freedom and new chances and never having to come back to this small town that I hate.

Finally. I'm gonna be free!

* * *

><p><strong>an i know i have not update in while sorry about that <strong>

**and outfits on profile and vote plez **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

With my luggage full and my heart broken, I ran out into the pouring rain to get to my truck.

Jake tried to catch up to me. He panted as he said, "Bella! Bella! I know you're mad at me, but, please, you have to listen to me."

With tears in my eyes, I shouted, "No, Jake, you listen to me! You know what they did to me during the three years of bullying! Why don't you put yourself in my shoes, tell me what it feels like then."

Oh, how I wished I had a life that had nothing to do with anything I was going through. I just wanted a normal life. What else did I want to ask for? Nothing.

"Bella, please listen to me," he said, almost as if he were guilty yet, sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Jake, but I can't forgive you or anyone who has treated me badly. I have to go." With that, I jumped into my truck and left my old life behind as I hoped to find the life I wanted.

As I was driving to the airport, an unknown number called my cell phone. "Hello?," I said into the phone. "Hello… hello?" I hung up after repeating the word several times.

They kept calling again and again I was starting to get scared. So, I called Aunt Esme and she said not to worry about it.

I drove up to the Port Angelus Airport, unloaded my truck, proceeded into the plane and picked up my cell phone. "I'm on my way."

**6 hours later**

As I got off the plane and entered the welcome center in London, I saw a sign that said "ISABELLA SWAN." So, I went over and said, tired yet happy, "Hello. I'm Isabella Swan."

It felt so good to have a new beginning where no one knows who you are and no one cares.

I loaded my luggage into the taxi and sped off to the Cullen's house. It was going to take another hour to get there so I called Esme and let her know.

As I rode along the streets of London, I felt so many surges of feelings through my body. Adrenaline burst through me the most because I was excited and happy because I no longer live in the stupid little town, Forks, and I was away from everybody that hated me my whole life. They were gone. And out of my mind forever.

When I arrived at the Cullen's house, it turns out it was really a mansion. How cool is that?

I rang the doorbell as I put my luggage down. Not even a second later, the door opens and a girl with spiky brown hair stood behind it. "Oh, are you Bella?" she said with a peppy attitude. I nodded with a smile. "I'm Alice."

I picked up my luggage and she took hold of my free arm and practically dragged me inside, shut the door behind us, and said, "Come on, I'll introduce you to the family," she finished in an excited tone.

Right as I was saying, "Okay," two beautiful people started to come around the corner. The woman said in wonderment, "Alice? Alice?" I recognized that voice, but I wasn't absolutely sure. We stopped at the name and I settled my luggage on the floor. The woman ran up to us and by the flow in her hair and her piercing bright eyes, I knew it was Esme.

The man walked up behind her and asked, "Who's your friend?" It didn't sound like Uncle Carlisle, and he certainly didn't look like him.

Slowly, and shyly, I stated, "Hi, my name is Bella."

At my name, he seemed to growl under his breath and Aunt Esme pulled me into a big hug. She let go and said to the tall man, "It's okay, Jasper. You know her as Isabella, Charlie and Renee Swan's daughter." She turned and looked at me, "Oh, Bella, you've turned into such a young lady."

Jasper was the one with dirty blonde and wavy hair. He looked at people as if they were his meal. And he was looking at me like that right now but I tried to ignore it.

He said to me, apologetic, "Sorry, Bella, but I seem to get a bit overprotective of my family. Especially my girlfriend, Alice." When he finished, he went over to Alice and hugged and kissed her.

I understood that if Jake were like that, I would still be Forks, but I want to test it out. So, I said, as I looked around, "So, where's Uncle Carlisle?"

Aunt Esme said, "Carlisle isn't here right now. He got called into worked."

"Oh," I replied. "Where does he work?"

As she seemed to hesitate, Esme responded, "At the local hospital."

"Oh," I said again.

Alice bumped in, saying, "Come on, guys, let's introduce her to the rest of the family.

We all entered the living room where two more beautiful people were sitting down on the chairs, talking.

"Bella," Jasper started, "meet my older brother, Edward, and my twin sister, Rosalie." I was still confused on whose voice I had heard a few days ago.

"Edward, Rose, this is Isabella Swan. But she goes by Bella," he concluded.

Rosalie was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had long and blonde curls that draped her shoulders and back. And her icy, blue eyes were the kind that made someone feel a little uncomfortable but still want to be in her presence.

And Edward…Oh! Edward was so handsome! He had a reddish tone to his brunette hair and those shiny, emerald eyes were so ghost looking that you couldn't stop staring into them.

I feel like every girl in the world would want him, if he knew him. And I knew for a fact that I wanted him, to be with him. There was something about his eyes, apart from the fact the they were ghostly. It was something that every girl wants to feel. Love. I felt like I was in love.

What am I talking about? Am I crazy?! Of course I am! I mean, you can't fall in love with someone after only one look. Can you? But it's not possible. I can't be in love with him already.

I seemed to have been under a spell because I was drooling out of the corner of my mouth while Alice softly said, "Bella."

Louder, she then said, "Earth to Bella!"

After realizing I wasn't the only person in the room, I snapped out of it and said, "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Mm-hmm," Alice said sarcastically. "Bella, this is my older brother and Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmet." She finished by gesturing her hand to the tall man on the other side of Jasper.

So this was Emmet. The one with the curly, brown hair and large biceps that looked like they were too big to stay on his arms.

"Edward is the only one whose single," said Alice with a wink.

All of the sudden my face turned as red as an apple.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys/girls I know what are you thinking why did not she update more often . While first in the past year I learned that I have dyslexia and Dysgraphia that and because of being bulled and my great grandmother passing away made me Depressed , this may have to do with my Dysgraphia . I don't know . But if you do not believe in me and my word o'well .I am also go to tutoring 2 a week to help my kiss some dyslexia butt . I HATE to say this but someone to love is going to be on hold for awhile , until I feel an idea going to happen . Thank you for reading my next time this _**it is my life. it now or never**_**  
><strong>plez do not hate me


End file.
